It is known to accommodate assemblies in individual chassis, which are then installed in a cabinet. The heat dissipation ensues by free or, respectively, forced convection of the entire cabinet. What is thereby disadvantageous is that the cabinet must be completely pre-formed even for small systems that might need to be expanded in the future. High fabrication and acquisition costs arise as a result thereof, particularly for small systems that might need to be expanded in the future. In this case, too, the system has a very large, unnecessary volume.
Another possibility of accommodating or housing electrical assemblies is comprised therein that the individual assemblies are accommodated in systems and the complete systems are stacked directly on top of one another. Each system thereby has its own heat elimination. A very high structural height is reached due to the stacking of the complete systems. Added thereto as a further disadvantage is that parts required only once (for example fire protection floors, coverings, etc.) are employed multiply, which results in unnecessary costs. Further, the heat dissipation is unfavorable since it is not directly optimized for the stacking.
A further possibility for accommodating assemblies lies in the use of multiple chassis that are stacked directly on one another and are supplemented by a floor and cover part. The cooling air thereby enters at the floor part and re-emerges at the cover. What is disadvantageous in this case is that the assemblies lying higher or on top of other assemblies are heated by the heated exhaust air from the assemblies disposed therebelow.